


Three Ways

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Count The Ways [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hotels, M/M, Making Out, Masky is still called Jahath, Tags Are Hard, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but you wanted more so you're getting it, this was only supposed to be one part smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: “I learned something new,” Skully proclaimed, bumping their plastic foreheads together.“Hm?” Jahath replied, never one for many words if he could help it.“Different kiss.”
Relationships: Skully/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Count The Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Three Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_gamer/gifts).



> With the third issue of the comic out, we know who Skully is, but that doesn't apply here. Skully is still Jay.

Waiting was always the hardest part for Skully. To say that he was an impatient creature was a severe understatement. While he didn’t mind Tim’s company, he was anxious for Jahath to return. Tim had shown him something and he was eager to show what he had learned to Jahath. Unfortunately, it was simply a matter of playing the waiting game.

And wait he did. Nearly a week went by before he was awoken to the sound of Tim rolling out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom. A glance toward the closed curtain proved that the sun had yet to rise and the clock on the table between the beds displayed the glowing red time of 03:17 am.

Throwing back the blanket, Skully swung his legs over the edge of his bed, approaching the bathroom where the light shone around the edges of the door that was not quite closed. Cold fingers pushed against the wood, opening the door with the smallest creak to reveal Tim on the bathroom floor, his head over the toilet bowl as he coughed.

“My pills,” he coughed out when he noticed Skully in the doorway. “In my bag.”

Skully remained completely still, watching with a hint of excitement as Tim continued to cough violently. He had waited almost a week for the return of his partner and now that the time had come, he waited eagerly for Jahath to appear.

Tim cast a confused look back at his masked companion to see the man was still standing in the doorway, completely still as he watched Tim hack violently. When Tim turned back to hack over the toilet bowl, he caught sight of Skully from the corner of his eye as the man suddenly turned back to their room. Finally! He needed those damn pills!

“Pills,” Tim coughed, feeling lightheaded when Skully finally returned. When he turned to grab them, however, the object in Skully’s hand was not the one he had expected. Instead of a pill bottle, a familiar white mask was held in Skully’s hand and the man was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Damn it, whose side was he on?

With the lack of oxygen his lungs were receiving, Tim felt lightheaded, black spots dancing at the edge of his vision before closing in, narrowing his vision to a single point. As he closed his eyes and let the static take over, he could feel cold hands caressing his face.

📼 📼 📼

The coughing slowly subsided and when Jahath opened his eyes again, Skully could see the familiar sense of disorientation in them, a feeling he was all too familiar with. Waking up in an unfamiliar place under unfamiliar circumstances wasn’t exactly his favourite pastime.

As Jahath began to get his bearings, Skully passed his mask to him, watching him quickly shove it onto his face before pushing himself up off the bathroom floor. The moment he was on his feet, Skully grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the bedroom. His nervous energy was making him feel jittery, impossible to hold still, and Jahath observed him with curious eyes. What could have possibly happened to make him so excited? He wasn’t normally this excited when Jahath returned to him.

Back in the room, Skully pulled Jahath onto the bed, making sure he sat down before bouncing on all fours across the mattress, throwing his upper half over the bed to grab something off the floor. When he had retrieved it, he shuffled his way back onto the mattress and rolled onto his back, shifting around just enough to set his head in Jahath’s lap.

“I got something,” Skully proclaimed, throwing his hands up so that he could show Jahath what he had gotten, though his hands nearly collided with the other man’s face. Jahath’s face jerked out of the way so he wouldn’t get hit before he leaned in to inspect what Skully was holding. The item was smaller than the palm of his hand and brightly coloured, but Jahath wasn’t sure exactly what it was.

“Look,” Skully said before twisting it, the spheres turning and switching places with a clacking sound as they clicked together. “Pretty.”

Jahath nodded as his eyes drifted down to the brightly coloured band around Skully’s wrist, his hand raising to run his fingers over the bracelet. Skully took Jahath’s wrist and pointed out the matching bracelet there before explaining.

“Tim said it means men who like other men.”

Jahath didn’t really seem to understand but he also didn’t push the issue, moving his hand to Skully’s face instead and letting his fingers run over the painted teeth of his mask. The action sparked a memory from the past week and Skully shot up, nearly crashing their heads together this time before bouncing atop the mattress, setting his gift on the nightstand before hopping back over to Jahath, swinging a leg over to sit in the man’s lap.

“I learned something new,” Skully proclaimed, bumping their plastic foreheads together.

“Hm?” Jahath replied, never one for many words if he could help it, though he did seem to relax a little under the plastic kiss.

Pulling back just a little, Skully slipped his mask off, setting it to the side before hooking his fingers under the chin of Jahath’s mask. A tight grip wrapped around his thin wrist as soon as he tried to pull the item off but Skully wasn’t worried.

“Kiss,” he simply said bumping his bare forehead against Jahath’s plastic one. Jahath still seemed reluctant to remove his artificial face but he finally relinquished his hold on Skully, feeling anxious as his mask was set beside the other one on the bed.

As Skully leaned in, Jahath closed his eyes, ready for the comforting touch of their foreheads - that was why he was so surprised when a pair of warm lips pressed against his. The touch was unfamiliar and Jahath wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, so he held completely still as his partner’s lips pressed against his insistently. A confused noise sounded in Jahath’s throat and Skully pulled away.

“Different kiss.”

Jahath pressed his fingers against Skully’s lips and then his own. Kissing with lips? How strange! Where had Skully seen a thing like that? Jahath supposed it didn’t matter as he leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to Skully’s, following the other man’s lead. It was messy and chaotic and they didn’t fit together perfectly but it was good enough for them. The feeling was definitely new but it felt pleasant and Jahath found he liked this form of kissing just as much as their way. In fact, he might have been a little too ambitious.

Their kiss was broken when Jahath moved his mouth down to Skully’s chin, the man almost following after him until he felt the wet and messy kisses begin down the column of his throat. Kissing somewhere besides lips? Was that even considered kissing? Was it a third way of kissing? Skully found he didn’t really care much what it was considered as Jahath sucked on his skin, kissing up the length of his throat.

A trill of excitement left Skully’s mouth as he threaded his fingers through Jahath’s hair, pulling the cryptic back up to his mouth so that he could place hurried, chaotic kisses to his mouth once again. The feeling of warm saliva against his throat and mouth had him wrapping his legs around Jahath’s waist, his ankles locking at the small of the man’s back. In all honesty, he wasn’t completely sure how to react, his body seeming to do what it pleased. All he knew was that he wanted Jahath, needed him against him, kissing him, being as close as possible.

A time finally came when the need for a proper breath parted them and the two men were left breathing heavily against each other. With their lips apart, Jahath pressed their foreheads together in a kiss that was just as satisfying as the rest.

“You like this way?” Skully asked before licking his lips, their eyes locked together.

“Mm-hm,” Jahath hummed, turning to press their noses together. When the man finally spoke, his voice was quiet and almost shy, if Skully hadn’t known any better.

“Maybe we try it again?”


End file.
